One shot wins it all
by kdlovehg
Summary: She'd won herself a member of royalty. That's all she knew. A bachelor as a prize would hardly be useful to Katniss for more than a day. But then again Peeta, a mounted peacekeeper, was never supposed to return after leaving for the Capitol. Now trying to help as many as possible, he wonders what would happen if he finishes his stay, and rather than fix a family, he ruins a woman..


Summary: _She'd won herself a member of royalty. That's all she knew. A bachelor as a prize would hardly be useful to Katniss for more than a day. But then again Peeta, a mounted peacekeeper, was never supposed to return after leaving for the Capitol. Now trying to help as many as possible, he wonders what would happen if he finishes his stay, and rather than fix a family, he ruins a woman...?_

* * *

 _The harvest festival_

 _Katniss' pov_

"Good gracious, they're raffling off men!".

I hiss in pain as I whip my head around to peer through the rollicking crowd. Is it possible to give yourself whiplash? I lean up onto my toes to spot the heads of my new... acquaintances; Madge, who was currently speaking and Johanna, who seemed intent on getting the best view of the male prizes regardless of how many people complained about being elbowed to the side. In the distance I can see a number of figures line themselves up along one of the dirt pathways.

"Well I could do with a new bachelor" Johanna states. The clomp of a horses hooves sound in the background, along with the creaking of a rickety wooden carriage. She shoves her arm back through the mass of people and jolts me forward, her grip tight on my elbow. "We need a closer look" she says, speaking on behalf of all three of us. Madge follows as Johanna pushes through the crowd, dragging me along with her. At the first glimpse of skin I look away.

"They're shirtless!" Madge squeaks.

"No wonder there's a celebration". I blush at Johanna's comment. Must she be so vulgar? Another jolt forces me to look their way.

Three men stand in front of a lake as they shift on the pathway. A target rests against the trunk of a tree nearby, secured by a piece of rope. Based on the murmurs around me, it seems that if you hit the target then one of the men will be shoved backwards into the icy water. All they seem to need is a person willing to pay or trade crops for a turn, and there are plenty of women with their arms and pockets full.

"I think they're mounted peacekeepers", I state.

"How can you tell?" Johanna asks as she loosens the string on her bonnet.

"Because the trousers are part of their uniform".

"Ah, you're looking in the right direction Katniss". I glare at Johanna before glancing over to a group of women who seem to be assisting in the organisation of the event. They each shout, explaining what's going on but I only catch key words. _Raise money. Children. Bid. One day._

"What would you do with the man?" Madge says, seemingly having heard more than I. She removes her cloak, exposing her green work tunic. I try not to feel uncomfortable at the sight of the clean fabric and try to distract myself by gently kicking my holey black shoes into the soil.

"Make him give me a massage" Johanna states, smirking slightly. Of course she would. The woman used to complain about it non-stop at work to anyone who would hear. _Oh my back hurts. I've been standing all day. Who has nice hands? My whole body hurts._ It doesn't matter that I don't work near the two of them. Her loud voice easily carried through the factory walls. I shake her grip off of me attracting the attention of one of the males. I glance at him quickly.

Inspector Peeta Mellark. I freeze. Did he think the act was violent? Surely not. I wrap my freed arm tightly around my waist, my finger digging into my back slightly as I tense up. He's blue eyes flit over my body, darkening slightly in recognition.

I swallow.

Despite Prim and I having only lived here for a few weeks, I've already somehow managed to have a run-in with the police. Yesterday, a sharp tapping woke me up from a nap and I begrudgingly, stumbled into the hallway and opened the door to find Inspecter Mellark waiting outside my front door, expressionless. When I'd questioned him about the ceaseless noise he'd merely answered, "She's shivering". Only then did I notice that behind him stood my sweet little sister. Or at least she was until he demanded that I apologise on her behalf as she was unwilling to do so, for 'acting like a delinquent'. Threatening me with the idea that he could arrest her, I struggled not to slam the door in the face of the man who seemed so in control and self-assured. Prim didn't seem so good anymore.

My fingers itch to tap my pockets. I'd give my whole rent to plunge the man into the water.

He stands proudly and whilst the men beside him seem to be almost flaunting themselves like peacocks, he seems almost unaware that he's not even wearing a shirt. That's how unconcerned he is, or maybe he's just used to the attention. I force my eyes away before I take any further notice of his broad shoulders or trim waist. His youth didn't set him apart in this crowd but rather he's constant look of steely determination. That paired with a intense jawline made him look somewhat rugged. Commanding. Maybe that's why he's in the position he is.

I clear my throat and try to focus on breathing. Somewhere in-between watching and judging him, I seemed to have forgotten to keep breathing. My skin feels warm. The voices whispering now seem to be shouting. The faces around me come in and out of focus. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and listen carefully to the shrieking of the birds. The sweet tang of the crops that are being cooked and roasted nearby starts to calm my heightened senses. The reminder that there is a harvest, one me and Prim haven't seen in months before coming here, helps me relax. The brooding inspector doesn't affect me. If anything I'm just a source of entertainment. Not that I'd want to be anything more to such a rude man. He hadn't even given me more that one opportunity to speak, and that was only to agree with him and apologise.

I wonder if I could convince one of the ladies to aim at a different target. One that's rather... _personal_.

"Goodness! Isn't that the youngest boy of Mellark?" Madge says, neatly folding her cloak before draping it over her forearm.

"Well at least we know what happened to one of them. I guess opening another bakery wasn't very promising" Johana states before turning to me, "Apparently he's parents were doing something dodgy. Some said their mother took bribes and something went wrong when they were caught trying to flee, but". She shrugs her shoulders, "Y'know". I don't.

The mere fact that his family was in some twisted way, central to the community at some point makes me feel even more like an outsider. Maybe that's the real reason he's taking part - because they expected him to.

Madge continues, "The girls in town say he's a heartbreaker. A... what do you call it? Charmer?".

"He's not that talented". Johanna chuckles, nudging me slightly.

"Wait till you see him in action". I scowl.

"I heard he's courting...". Madge stands on her toes clearly searching for someone. When she finally sees them she points excitedly. "That girl. Yes, the redhead. We call her Foxface because she's quiet and hasn't told anyone her name, as far as the girls are concerned. But she also kind of looks like a small fox doesn't she? It's still early, like the rest of them but you never know". Johanna rolls her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm. I catch a glimpse of the girl as she tries to correctly hold a bow and arrow, yet every time she attempts to shoot, she loses her grip and the arrow shifts. The girl looks lovely in a light blue strapless dress but maybe it'd help if she didn't keep adjusting the length of her ruffled skirt. No doubt she's trying to waste time. Sly, but I've seen it before. I think its an odd pairing but they both seem reserved so...I glance around for a distraction and then I remember one.

My interview. Tomorrow I have to go to see whether or not I can get the job. Financially its better than the one I currently have and personally I believe that I'd find myself to be more useful working with a butcher than with fabrics. At least then I could actually progress in giving Prim a safe home. As I focus more on the crowd around me, it becomes easy to discern certain individuals from the group. What must be a reporter stands near my side. A camera is balanced on his shoulder but no-one seems to be guiding him on where to look. The silent man just keeps recording the event.

A loud splash makes me glance back at the peacekeepers. Giggles and boisterous laughs sound as one of the men resurfaces from the lake. A delicate voice makes me glance back at the redhead, as she confirms that she didn't hit the target she'd aimed for. She surprisingly did well and whilst she managed to hit the board, the arrow was to the far right of the bullseye and looked like it had just barley managed to avoid the tree trunk. Then again the board isn't very sturdy so even a slight breeze could move it. That'd mean that it was only bad luck that meant the man had to be soaked so early on. Consequently, the arrow's placement caused the man on the right to have been pushed in. Her disappointed tone easily tells me that she'd been trying to aim for the bullseye which would mean the Inspector would have to get wet. I'd have to agree with her. Its unfortunate that she's a poor shot. I think that'd be a good show.

The Inspector laughs as he watches her sulk and I can't help but wish he'd step just a little further back to slip off the edge. Moments later the dripping man crawls out of the water without any hint of regret and follows his new...prize-winner? Now that just sounds odd. Coming with one man who is likely to exit the harvest with the arm of another lady. As much as the girl seems to want another go, she agrees to the rules and leaves with him.

I glance back as more women take turns. It seems that, similar to Madge, the majority of young women remove any cloaks, coats or hats that might somehow restrict them or fall off. The endless array of lace-trimmed clothing and silk headwear reminds me of my younger years with mother. She'd allow me and Prim to try on her silk nightgowns and dresses, following us constantly to make sure we didn't trip over their hems. I tug at the frayed skirt of my dress and pull the leather jacket I'm wearing, tighter around me. It was my father's. The only poorly made item he ever bought, and the only jacket I have. I guess it'd be easier to cope with the fact that our possessions are so minimal if they weren't dead. I bet he'd be able to fix this. To fix everything. Unlike mother.

"Miss Everdeen!" a rough voice calls. My head snaps in the direction and I hiss at the pain. Again? I need to stop doing that. I guess that's the problem with having sharp instincts, you're always focused on who's dominant in the situation. Am I the predator, or the prey? When I notice him I know.

The commander. Cray.

The head peacekeeper seems to know everyone. I don't doubt that he's even been more... open, with some of the ladies here. He's never been very secretive about it anyway.

"Why don't you ah..." he rasps, stumbling towards me with a few arrows and a spare bow. "Have a go? Surely a girl like you could use a little um, help around the house. Twenty four hours, you know. I think you'd er, like it. I'd offer but", he glances behind him before looking back to me with a toothy smile having seen something - or someone - "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere". I don't dare look beyond he's shoulder. That poor woman. The irony isn't lost on me.

I lean back slightly. "No, thank you". I'm not that desperate to be in Mellark's company. But the water... Well its not as if I actually have money to spend. I'll save my rent this time. Thankfully, he gives up quickly in search of another.

"Katniss, you should try it!" Madge exclaims.

"Yeah we can share him when you win" Johanna adds. Madge's nose scrunches as I'm sure we're thinking the same thing. Nothing ever seems innocent when Jo says it.

"No" I say brushing it off. "Why don't one of you have a go?". I only need to see where Jo looks to know what she thinks. There's no way Madge is going to try it, she'll ruin her dainty shoes.

"Because you're probably the best shot. Can't be much worse than the other girls, can ya? I'd say you've tried this before with the way you look like you're judging the others. Besides I don't need to try to win". She turns back to Madge and continues teasingly, "I've got charm".

I return my gaze to the inspector who's now - forgive me - charming, a woman. Its really not necessary. She's must have missed three times.

"If I did" I say - speaking aloud to myself - "I'd give him a hard time, if he's going to be trouble for me then he'd have to be worth it. I'd want... food. Homemade. I'd make him feed me endlessly for the whole day!". I swat at Johanna's arm as she snorts. Dang it. I'm not good with words.

"Then I'd make him go out and forage flowers to plant outside my house. I'd make him clean and help Prim with her homework and tell her stories so she sleep without nightmares and I can rest for one blessed night". I scowl, thinking about everything we need. Twenty four hours. "I'd get him to teach Prim things she never understood from me and let her know that just because papa's gone that doesn't mean she has to step up and try to protect us. He could get her to act herself again".

"Yeah but what about you Katniss?" Madge says gently, "Prim matters but surely you want something more".

The inspector mirrors one of the women, demonstrating to her how to shoot but in all honesty he seems clueless himself. If he had a bow right now, he'd probably end up shooting at the woman rather than the target.

"You're right" I reply, a smile creeping onto my lips. "I'd ask him fifteen minutes alone. To shut the door behind me and turn of the light. So I can just sit in the dark, remembering our minute and a half interaction that day and pull myself together".

"That's a bit odd. The dark isn't always that comforting" Madge says quietly and I realise she must be confused. Either by me wanting to be alone or because I've never told her that I've met him before. What does she expect? This is the first time we've had a conversation away from work. However I know quite a lot about her. Even though she scarcely speaks I know she lost the man she was married to in an accident whilst he was at work, leaving her with two children. Not to mention that some of the ladies at the factory used to mention that she had become reserved after her mother passed. She seems to know loneliness more than most.

I refrain from apologising. She might be tired of hearing it.

"Let's go" I say as more people move away from the crowd. "I promised to meet Prim by the edge of the forest after her nap". We shove through the mass, passing the group of ladies waiting for a turn. I nod politely and force a smile as some of the women glance over at us before giggling to one another. I tug on the wrists of my tunic, trying to cover up as much of my hands as possible, wishing that they couldn't see me.

"Lovely jacket Miss" one of the young girls says, biting her lip to stifle a laugh. I scowl and grind my teeth at the sarcasm. My face heats up in anger. What awful words to say about something that reminded me of him.

"You know in my home. I teach my sister that its never kind to make fun of strangers", I say proudly but she doesn't respond, instead she looks the other way. Of course. This is what happens when you grow up in luxury. You forget simple respect and mannerisms unless you're in the company of a male or parents. Despite where we are and the knowledge that many of us are still below the breadline, there are still those who feel superior to others.

"Come on Kat" Johanna says, uncharacteristically gentle. "You look like you're on fire". Then she adds in gest, "At least you've found some target practise". I raise my eyebrows. Now that she mentions it...

"Commander" I shout. "You got a spare bow and arrow?".

I turn back to glance at Madge who's focused on watching the event so she must have an idea of how many men have left since it begun.

"Hey" I call out to her. She turns to look at me "The inspector still there?". In my peripheral vision I can see Johanna grin. Madge nods.

"Imagine, _her_ with Peeta", one of the women says shocked. She brushes some blonde hair out of her face to get a better look at me but its easy to tell that she doesn't seem impressed by my appearance at all. My fingers clench into fists. I know I'm not the prettiest compared to many of the girls around who have better food and clothing than I, but I'm hardly invisible, if someone cared to look that is.

Maybe its a stupid idea. I don't even want to be near him, but it'd feel almost bittersweet if this girls knew how I felt. Especially when someone tries to take away or ruin something that's so valuable to them.

Cray grumbles as he steps away from a young woman he must have been talking about early on. He releases his grip on her tattered shirt and goes in search of what I asked for.

"Shoot, you serious?" Jo asks. I nod and then gasp but she speaks before I can. "Look I'm paying. Not like I got someone else to look after", she scrounges around and exchanges the price for one go and for the equipment. I don't mention that I have my own. "Win him for me" she states with a laugh. Cray stumbles off once he's been paid, most likely happy to have fooled another person that'll be seemingly useless. This must be a great source of income for him so its no wonder so many girls go to him. Then again, I think some of the leaders of the event might demand a portion of whatever he takes.

Madge tugs me forward, to the front just as another blonde woman misses the board by a few inches. My eyes catch the inspector's. His lips tug up into a smile when he sees me watching him. I don't think I've ever seen him smile before.

I clear my throat.

"That a girl, Miss Everdeen!" he hollers drawing even more attention to me. "Money for the kids and then you can keep walking". I scowl. Does he really think I'm no good compared to the other women. Or maybe he assume I should rush off to fins Prim lest any trouble finds her. I tighten my grip on the bow, judging the weight of it. Slightly lighter compared to my own.

"Better not get too comfortable officer" I say warningly. "I've never done too bad when competing". He looks towards the girls behind me and then smirks. He leans forward slightly.

"You know uh, between me and you..." he glances again, pausing for a moment. His eyes return to mine full of mirth."You've got no competition anywhere".

I stifle a laugh.

He slaps his thighs then rests his elbows on them as he crouches down in what I assume is a way to 'get on my level'. I huff out a breath. I'm not that short. I mean I'm not close to 6ft but neither is he. "Come show me what you've got".

I furrow my eyebrows. Years ago my father used to playa game with me. We'd try to trick one another by saying a letter of the alphabet each time one of us spoke. It was a way of finding patterns, something that he later taught me to use when hunting. Surely it's a coincidence. He began with A, then I used B and he's just started his main sentence with C. The again father did used to say I had an overactive imagination.

"Don't suppose you're wearing something beneath those trousers? It'd be terrible for them to be ruined".

"Easy for you to say that. I've got a spare half a mile away but I doubt I'll be needing them". My throat starts to go dry. Surely... not. I can't imagine father taught me a popular game. My skin starts to tingle and I try to ignore it, but I'm helpless to seeing where this goes.

"Fortunately for you" I begin trying not to shy away from his penetrating gaze. This game felt terribly intimate and I wonder if I know any of his own games. Its almost like an odd type of flirting. Going back and forth. Focusing intently on what the other says. I raise the bow and adjust the arrow between my fingertips. "I've got a steady hand" I say shakily, hoping he won't notice.

He grins. "Good to hear".

I should stop. But, "How long would it take you to clean my bedroom floors?".

"I can't believe you'd even let me in there". My face flushes. How is he so good at this? And why does he keep teasing me? None of the other men seem to be doing it.

I take a deep breath. "Just try me", I pull back, focus and release the arrow. It whips through the air, landing into the board with a thud. The arrow had pierced through the wood and straight into the bullseye. The rest happens in a blur. Voice shout and somewhere a girl screams. And in the distance, as realisation settles into one of his fellow men, it only takes a second. Peeta's eyes widen in shock, the smile dropping before a shove makes him tumble back and beneath the icy depths with a splash that'd leave all the woodland creatures fleeing. I look back at the girls and decide on one thing.

Money well spent.

* * *

 ** _Authors note ~ Hi!_** _ **Loosely based off of - The bachelor - book. I don't own the characters or the idea of a bachelor, the authors do etc. You know how it is. Another new fic to celebrate turning 3 on tumblr. Weird but whatever. :) Hope you guys liked this! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
